The present invention is related to a fuel filter for removing debris included in fuel.
A fuel filter is used in a pump module received in an in-tank type fuel feed apparatus. A fuel filter according to JP-A-2002-28418 has distribution of filter mesh over the fuel inlet side and fuel outlet side.
Besides, according to JP-A-2000-240723, the pump module receives a fuel supply device supported by a vibration proof member made of a flexible material for mitigating transmission of vibration of the fuel supply device and noise due to generated vibration.
However, width of fibrous material of the filter and a mixing ratio of the material have to be precisely controlled for obtaining a predetermined distribution of the filter mesh. The sizes of pores of the filter have to be formed small on a fine side of the filter for securing filtering performance. Therefore, the filter is apt to be plugged on the fine side, so that pressure loss is increased and lifespan of the filter is decreased. Additionally, it is difficult to control each size of the pores of the filter.
Additionally, if the vibration proof member is provided as an additional part between the fuel supply device and a sub tank receiving the fuel supply device, the number of parts increases and the structure of the pump module becomes complicated.